


Lapis and Emerald

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It had nothing to do with the upcoming Valentine's Day.Really!  Ron just wanted to buy a gift for his best friend...





	Lapis and Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Part One of the "Lapis & Emerald" Series
> 
> All stories in this series can be found in the proper order under "L" in the "series" link

  
Author's notes:

Word Count: 3,047

* * *

**Lapis and Emerald**

_Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay!_ Ron thought to himself as he stood in front of the counter. 

_This is the poofiest thing I’ve ever done in my life._

Even though the thought of what he was planning filled him with excitement, it also scared him half to death. Still, ever since he had sold his horrible old dress robes to the second hand shop, amazed at what they had been willing to pay (apparently, there was a theatre troop in need of “dated” costumes), he knew just what he wanted to spend his Galleons on. 

He had seen it when Lavender Brown had dragged him into this shop weeks before Christmas, obviously trolling for a gift from Ron, making it clear to him just what pieces she found most attractive. It had been all Ron could do not to laugh in her face. He could no more afford to buy anything in this shop than he could fly his Cleansweep to the moon. In the end, he had given Lavender a gift certificate for Honeydukes Sweetshop, for which she had graciously, if not enthusiastically, thanked him when they had returned from the Christmas holidays. 

Now Ron found himself back at the same shop, trying his best to look as if he was only browsing, while the clerk assisted another customer. He didn’t want there to be anyone else around as he inquired as to the price of the item he knew he had to have. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

The color was just right, and it was large enough to be masculine, though not so large as to be garish. 

Ron looked up at the sound of clinking coins, seeing the only other customer paying for her purchase. Soon the bell over the door rang as she left, and the clerk walked over to where Ron stood on the other side of the counter. 

“And how may I assist you today, sir?” the clerk asked. 

Ron was reminded of a somewhat more effeminate version of Gilderoy Lockhart as he looked at the carefully coiffed, middle aged wizard, in somewhat over-the-top turquoise robes, laced with silver. “Uh, I was wondering about this,” Ron said, pointing through the top of the glass counter.

“Ah, yes,” the clerk smiled, waving a wand over the glass as he murmured a spell, which allowed him to plunge his hand directly through the glass without damage to either. “This is a particularly nice piece.” He glanced back up at Ron and said, “Do you know, I believe it’s a perfect match for your eyes! Yes, the color is nearly identical. This will look fantastic on you.” 

“It’s not really for me,” Ron said, before he had even thought about it, immediately wishing that his common sense had been activated before his mouth. 

“Oh, I see,” the clerk replied with an understanding smile. “A gift for someone special, no doubt, though it’s difficult to believe that two people could be fortunate enough to have such brilliant blue eyes. Well I’m sure that sh—” He stopped speaking and a bemused expression crossed his face, “Oh no, sir. We’re at the wrong counter! These are all men’s rings! The women’s rings are over in that counter.” He waved his hand toward the other side of the shop. 

“I know these are men’s rings,” Ron said irritably. Why couldn’t the blasted man just show him the damned thing, and not make this harder than it was? “Could you just tell me what it costs?” 

“Of course, sir,” the clerk replied, a sly smile forming on his lips, and an annoyingly knowing twinkle shining in his eyes. He waved his wand again, summoning a ledger which he lay open on the counter and began to page through. “Let’s see here… lapis… lapis… man’s ring… ah, yes, here it is. The men’s Lapis Lazuli Magic Fit.” 

"‘Magic Fit’?” 

“Yes, sir,” the clerk said, finally fixing a more professional smile on his face. “Not everyone knows their loved one’s… that is to say, the recipient’s ring size. With ‘Magic Fit’, the ring will fit itself perfectly to the wearer.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Ron said. He hadn’t even thought about size. How the hell would anyone know that, anyway? He didn’t even know his own ring size. 

“And this piece retails for forty Galleons.” 

“Oh,” he said dejectedly. Ron, who was carrying more money than he had ever had at one time in his entire life, had just received an unexpected and disappointing lesson in economics. 

“Is there some problem, sir?” The clerk’s smile had faded, being replaced by a look of sincere concern. 

“No, no problem,” Ron lied. “Thank you anyway.” He turned to leave the shop. 

“Sir, please wait,” the clerk called after him. “Why don’t we see if I can help?” 

Ron turned back, and was taken by just how anxiously the man seemed to want to help him. Still, there was nothing to be done. Ron was a full eight Galleons short of the price. “I don’t think you can,” Ron shrugged. “Only I don’t have enough. I only have thirty-two Galleons.” 

“I see.” The clerk seemed to take a moment to size Ron up. “You’re a student up at the school, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then maybe,” the clerk bit on his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed in thought, “maybe there is a way I can help you. In fact, maybe we can help each other.” 

“How’s that?” Ron said, not realizing that he had crooked his neck. 

“Well,” the clerk smiled, “as I’m sure you know, Valentine’s Day is fast approaching, which means that there will be all sorts of Hogwarts students looking to buy something special for their sweethearts… and friends,” he added, as Ron shot him a look. “If you would be willing to tell your fellow students where you purchased this ring, I could see my way clear to offering you a discount of, say, eight Galleons?” 

“Really?” Ron’s voice shot up about two octaves in excitement, but quickly lowered again as the reality of the situation broke upon his mind. “I’m sorry. I really don’t think that would work.” 

“Yes, I see. I imagine that could be a problem.” The clerk was either a Legilimens or a kindred spirit, but whatever he was, he almost seemed to read Ron’s thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Ron said quietly, and again turned to leave. 

“Oh, wait, please,” the clerk called out again. “We haven’t exhausted all possibilities. Besides, I would truly like to be able to help you.” 

“Why?” asked Ron, not really suspicious, but at least curious. 

“Because I can tell that this is very important to you,” the clerk’s understanding smile had returned. “You were clearly uncomfortable coming in here, but you put that aside to obtain a special gift for someone who must be truly remarkable, and if I may say, very lucky to have such a… friend.” 

Since the man had managed to crawl this deeply into his thoughts, Ron saw no reason to lie. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” 

“Of course,” the clerk nodded. “Then let me suggest another plan. Your friend needn’t tell anybody that you bought the ring for him, which goes without saying. All he has to do is let his fellow students know where it was purchased. Would that work?” 

Ron considered this for a few moments. Could he actually convince him to do this? Hell, he wasn’t sure that he’d accept the ring, much less wear it, much less say what shop it came from. 

“Well, I could try,” Ron said slowly as these thoughts spun around his brain. “But, if I have to, I can return it, right?” It was frightening how the clerk looked at him, and Ron was again convinced that his mind was an open book. 

“I see,” the clerk nodded. “Not certain that the gift will be received in the spirit in which it’s given?” Ron simply nodded. “Of course, I will happily refund your money should the outcome be less than satisfactory. Your friend has blue eyes like yours, yes?” 

“No. Green.” Again, Ron was surprised how easily he had volunteered this information. He couldn’t help but think that if Fred and George had this man behind their counter, they would be making twice as much money as they were, and that was saying something. 

“Green?” the clerks eyebrows shot up. “Then perhaps I could show you something in emerald! In fact, I just sold one to another young man the other day. He had the most remarkable green eyes you’ve ever seen, and it was a near perfect match… no, no, what am I saying? Too expensive, I think. Jade, perhaps! That would cost substantially less, and …” 

“No,” Ron shook his head. “I really want the blue.” 

“Of course, how foolish of me,” the clerk reprimanded himself. “Not his eyes, but yours. Well, I don’t know how he would be able to look at this ring and not think of your striking blue eyes. Lapis lazuli it is, then.” 

Ron knew that he should be blushing furiously by now, but the clerk had put him so at his ease that he wasn’t at all embarrassed by his insights. He smiled as the clerk cleaned the ring before placing it into a presentation case and wrapping it in gold paper. He handed over the his thirty-two Galleons without a hint of buyer’s remorse. “Thank you,” Ron said as the clerk handed him the small bag. “I really do appreciate this, and I’ll tell anybody who asks that this is the only place to go for jewelry.” 

“That’s all I ask,” the clerk smiled back at him. “And thank you for reminding me what it feels like to be young.” 

“How’s that?” Ron asked, fixing the man with an inquiring gaze. 

“Well, let’s just say that you’ve reminded me that we all have a first time, and that it can be at once terrifying and exhilarating.” He smiled in a somewhat nostalgically melancholy way. “I only hope that I’ve helped to make yours… memorable.” 

“You don’t happen to know our headmaster, by any chance?” Ron asked, suddenly struck by the thought. 

“Dumbledore?” the clerk replied. “Well, I wouldn’t claim friendship, but, yes, we are acquainted. Why?” 

“No reason, really,” Ron’s pushed up his bottom lip in thought. “Only you remind me of him. A lot, really.” 

“Well!” the clerk smiled broadly. “I know him well enough to take that as a grand compliment.” The clerk reached out a hand which Ron shook. “Thank you for your custom, and please, stop in again.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Ron,_

_I hope you don’t think this is stupid, or too poofy, or anything, but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and your friendship. You’ve done more for me than you will ever know, simply by being my friend, my first real friend, and my very best friend._

_I hope that there’s never a time when we won’t be together, but just in case, I wanted to give you something that will always make you think of me when you look at it. Sorry I couldn’t find anything with a lightning bolt on it (ha ha), but I thought this might work instead. I tried to get the color as close as I could._

_I’ll understand if you don’t feel comfortable telling people where you got it, or even if you don’t want to wear it. I mean, what kind of thing is this for a bloke to give to another bloke? But when I saw it, I really wanted you to have it. I don’t think you should wear it around Lavender today, though. She might think you have another girlfriend (ha ha). I’d say Happy Valentine’s Day, but that might be pushing the poof a bit (ha ha)._

_Your friend forever,_

_Harry_

Ron looked at the small wrapped package Harry must have placed on his bed during the night. It was amazing that they hadn’t bumped into each other. Ron had crept through the darkness to put his own package at the foot of Harry’s bed well after midnight. 

As he gently tore at the silver wrapping, he quickly became aware that the box inside was remarkably similar to the one in which the jewelry clerk had place the lapis lazuli ring he had bought for Harry. His breath growing shorter, Ron held the black velveteen box in his hand for several moments before tilting the lid back. 

Ron gasped as the rays of the morning sun, shining through the narrow opening in his bed curtains, fell upon the highly polished emerald and the bright gold setting of the ring inside. But for the color of the stone, it was identical to the one he had given Harry. Reflected green light shone all around, as if the emerald was lit from within. Not caring for Lavender, his roommates, his fellow students, or even the faculty, Ron immediately took the ring from the box and slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand. He felt it tighten snugly but comfortably, obviously a “Magic Fit”. He held his hand up in front of him, admiring the simple beauty of the ring. It was as close to the color of Harry’s eyes as anything he’d ever seen before, and there was no doubt that he could ever look at it and not be reminded of his first, real and best friend. 

He re-read Harry’s note, chuckling quietly at the number of “ha ha’s”, clearly indicating how nervous Harry had been to give him this gift. He understood entirely, having written a similar note to accompany his gift, trying to sound as manly as possible, while still trying to say how much Harry meant to him. Warmth flooded through him as he read the words “Your friend forever”, but it was almost immediately followed by panic. 

Ron suddenly realized that, almost without thinking, he had signed his note with “Love, Ron”. How could he have been so stupid?! Harry was sure to read that to mean… well… _love_! He suddenly found himself having trouble breathing, his mind racing to somehow explain what he really meant. Well, not what he really meant, but anything that would sound socially acceptable. 

Maybe Harry hadn’t woken up yet! Maybe Ron could still sneak over and grab the gift and the note, writing something more appropriate later. So Harry would get it the day _after_ Valentine’s Day. That was a pretty queer idea anyway, so maybe this would be better. As quietly as he could, hoping the rings wouldn’t clatter, Ron slid his bed curtains apart. 

In the bright sunlight assaulting his eyes, Ron could make out the silhouette of someone standing next to his bed. Raising a hand to shade his eyes, Ron saw Harry, a huge smile on his face, and a flash of gold and blue adorning the ring finger of his right hand. 

“Morning, Ron,” Harry blinked, and Ron could see a single tear sparkling in the sunlight on his left cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Ron looked over his shoulder quickly, though he could see nothing through the curtains on the other side of his bed. “Don’t worry,” Harry said quietly, “they’re still asleep.” 

“Harry, I—I…” 

“I know you do, Ron.” Harry nodded knowingly. “I just wish I had had your guts. I really should have signed mine the same way.” He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, taking Ron’s right hand and placing it against his own so that both rings shone in the sunlight. “You’re my best friend. _Love_ , Harry.” 

“Oh, Harry…” was all Ron could gasp out as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“Oh, Ron,” Harry nodded. “Guess we have a lot to talk about.” 

“I reckon so,” Ron agreed, after having taken a deep breath. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the two rings, so perfectly matched, so perfectly... _perfect_. 

“Lapis and emerald,” Harry sighed. “They go quite well together, yeah?” 

“Oh, you’ve just noticed that?” Ron said playfully. 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I noticed that a long time ago. This is just the first time I haven’t been too much of a coward to say it.” 

“You’re not a coward, Harry,” Ron corrected him, “you’re a bloke. Maybe you noticed I didn’t say it either. _‘We all have a first time, and it can be at once terrifying and exhilarating.’_ ” 

“What was that?” Harry turned his emerald eyes to Ron’s lapis lazuli’s. 

“Just something someone said to me once about first times,” Ron smiled. “We all have them, and they can be brilliant, but they can be scary, too.” 

“Well, this one is brilliant,” Harry turned his attention back to the rings. “I hope we have more like it.” 

“Harry,” Ron chuckled, leaning against his first real, best friend, “I have the feeling we’re going to have a load of first times in the near future.” On an impulse, Ron leaned in to press his lips against Harry’s, both boys savoring their first kiss for several moments. Afterwards, Ron whispered, “I know that wasn’t your first time, but…” 

“First time I actually enjoyed it, though,” Harry said, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. Putting his arm around Ron’s waist, he raised his hand again, and Ron lined up their rings once more. “You have that on the wrong finger, you know.” 

“I like it there,” Ron said. “Then everybody can see my beautiful ring when I flip them off.” 

“But it goes on your ring finger,” Harry explained, raising his own hand to Ron’s face. “See?" 

“I don’t care.” Ron countered. “It’s my ring and I’ll wear it where I want.” When Harry slipped into a quiet fit of giggles, Ron turned to look at him. “What’s funny?” 

“Another first time,” Harry gasped out. “Our first lovers’ row.” 

“Prat,” Ron giggled as well. “Who says we’re lovers, anyway? All we did was kiss.” 

“True, that,” Harry said, standing up. “We’ll have to see about changing that soon. First time for everything.” He bobbed his eyebrows, and walked back to his own bed. 

_First time for everything,_ Ron thought to himself _._ _At once terrifying and exhilarating_.

 


End file.
